OneShots
by Iheartbd's
Summary: A collection of poems and one-shots that can't stand alone... No particular ships, but all Percabeth.
1. Pizza

**This is something I wrote in my free time after my stupid EOG prep… Anyway, pizza guys can get very lost, even to Camp Half-Blood…**

"Umm… Hello?" A man stood on the beach, looking around confusedly. Percy, Piper and Annabeth, hiding in the shrubs surrounding the coast, could hardly contain their laughter.

"Uhh… where am I?" the man asked himself. He shook his head and was about to leave when Piper stepped out.

"Hey," she said, "who are you?"

"Oh, thank goodness," the man said. "Were you the one who ordered the extra-large cheese?" he asked, trying to peer around Piper who was blocking his view of the camp.

"Are you the pizza delivery guy?" Piper asked, layering her voice with charmspeak.

"Yes, I am, $27.99 please," he replied, holding out the pizza in his hand.

"You're not supposed to deliver the pizza here. You never saw anything out of the ordinary, and you're going to leave now. You just got lost," said Piper, charmspeak now in full force. The pizza man nodded mutely and turned to leave. "Wait!" said Piper. "You can give us the pizza and we'll deliver it ourselves." Piper smiled deviously, but the man shook his head, unsure.

"We aren't supposed to give out pizza to people who haven't paid for it..."

"Give us the pizza," Piper said, her voice low and threatening. The man gave her the pizza hurriedly and ran off, scared of the girl who could command such power using only her voice. Piper ran back to the bushes.

"Score!" she cried, opening the box and letting the smell waft out. "How often does THAT happen?" she squealed.

"More often than you might think. A few summers ago… well the Hermes cabin wouldn't let the guy take his pizza. Chiron finally found and untied the poor guy, but not before they did enough damage to check him into Bellevue." Percy shuddered, reliving the memory. "Anyway, Chiron banned pizza from the camp as a punishment. I haven't had pizza in years!" Percy shook his head mournfully. "I was tempted to ask for an extra extra extra large pizza as my gift from the Gods instead of having them acknowledge their children more…" Piper looked at him incredulously.

"You haven't had pizza in years? Your life is sad!"

"What life," asked Percy, laughing. "I'm too busy saving the world to sit down and eat pizza!"

"Well, we're just going to have to fix that, aren't we," said Annabeth, grabbing a slice of pizza. The three friends took a much needed pizza break and fell asleep on the beach to the sound of the waves.

**Yep, it was short. Yep, the ending sucked. I know that, so critique other parts of my writing. Thanks!**


	2. The Last Olymipan

**This is a poem that I had to write as a school project and I thought what the heck, I might as well upload it. It is in haiku form, and is about TLO**

Kronos has escaped

All his bonds in Tartarus

This will mean a war

...

Percy is sixteen

His fateful choice upon him

From the prophecy

...

Chaos rules the world

Percy must become stronger

The Styx river helps

...

Half-bloods must protect

Mt. Olympus is threatened

The city asleep

...

Percy has to lead

Do they have what it will take?

They must. Yes, they must

**Yeah, not my best writing, but still… REVIEW!**


	3. Where Do We Stand?

**Hey, I'm still on edge about the whole 'Annabeth's Side' thing, so I put a poll on my bio. Please vote, majority rules, I will only post once I get at least 7 unique voters… Maybe's will count as half of a yes. Ok, this is completely unconnected to RS, so emit the whole 'I got over him' thing. K? Cool.**

When I saw him get off the ship, my heart jumped into my throat. I hadn't seen him in so long… It seemed, if possible, that he had become more beautiful. The moment was perfect… Until _she _stepped out. Her name was Piper. She was 16 with brown hair, eyes a kaleidoscope of color, and she was holding the hand of Jason. _My _Jason. There was no way I could compete with her. She was beautiful, and I was… well, me. I was strict, harsh, the person who kept everyone in line, and so naturally, I wasn't liked.

I caught his eyes, and he gave me a look that said 'we'll talk later'. I decided to hold him to that promise.

* * *

Jason was reinstalled in his old room- Percy had given up praetorship as soon as the ship had landed and went to join his girlfriend and the rest of the Greeks. After that, the whole day had been a flurry of introductions and 'shut up Octavian's. The Greeks, including Percy, were to be housed in the Senate House.

Reyna sat on the steps leading up to Jason's room, Arum and Argentum beside her. Finally, Jason arrived at his room, sweaty and tired. He stopped as soon as he saw Reyna.

"Reyna, please, can we do this another time? I'm so exhausted, and I promise I'll talk tomorrow…"

"No. We have to talk now."

"Okay," he sighed. "Well… I woke up on a bus. With no memories. Piper was holding my hand, and she thought I was her boyfriend. How I to know that that wasn't true? I remembered nothing!"

Reyna shook her head. "Maybe that's the problem. Did you know that Percy remembered Annabeth? I can't believe you…" Reyna trailed off. "Don't you even feel guilty? You leave me here and come back with that… that… graecus!"

Jason stared at her. "That graecus has a name! It would do you well to learn it! And GUILTY? The last time I checked, we were just friends. Maybe that would have changed had I stayed. But Hera took me away, and nothing will be the same. I've changed and it's obvious you have to." Jason looked at her with disdain. "Where's the Reyna I knew?" Jason brushed by her and ran into his cabin, slamming the door.

The days flashed by quickly. The Greeks and romans, while wary of each other at first, gradually began to work together. The Argo 2 was prepped and ready, and the quest members, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Piper, were set to leave the next day. Jason hadn't spoken to her since the first night he had gotten home, putting all of his requests through Percy as if he still retained his old rank.

That night, Reyna heard a knock at her door. She thought it might be Frank or Hazel wishing her goodbye, so she opened the door. Instead, Jason was standing there, an apologetic look on his face.

"Look, I didn't want to leave like this…" Jason was cut off abruptly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had forgotten me, decided to move on. I thought we were both so changed our relationship would never work. So why are you here? To talk? You haven't talked to me all week. Why now?"

"Reyna, let me explain." Jason looked up at Reyna for confirmation to continue. She nodded. "I didn't want to go without at least apologizing. I don't think that my relationship with Piper is wrong, but I'm sorry for the way I've acted the past few days…"

"Look, Jason." Reyna said. "All I want to know is where we stand. Are we friends, or…"

"I'm sorry, Reyna, but I really like Piper. I couldn't leave her for someone I'm just remembering. I'm sorry."

"Well then, I'm sorry too, but I can't do this. I'm done." Reyna shut the door, ran to her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The Iris Message came later that week. There had been no news from any of the seven until that day, and people were starting to get anxious. What had happened? Had they won?

Percy was the person on the other end. His face was dirty, his clothes torn and it was obvious he was exhausted. "On a happy note, we have won. Unfortunately, Jason's life was the cost. He will be remembered as a hero." Percy continued to tell the somber crowd about the battle, but Reyna completely tuned out. Her ears seemed to fill with static, the world fading away. People around her noticed, and were asking questions, but Reyna ran off. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She was only standing by instinct.

That night she spent thinking about her time with Jason. She had thought, when he had gone missing, that nothing could be worse, but this was. She had just gotten him back, and now he was gone forever. Not only that, but their last words were bitter. What had she done?

**Ok, so that's that. REVIEW!**


	4. One Question

**Ok guys, I need people to vote in the Annabeth's Side Poll… This is just a random thing I wrote after I finished my EOG's… EOG's SUCK! We don't even get to read after them in middle school… Anyway, my 12 b-day is coming up in a week, so review as a birthday present! Please?**

Percy dragged me along, laughing. "Come on slowpoke!"

"I'm coming," I said, and ran up behind him. These were the days I lived for. Days spent leisurely on the beach. Days when we weren't fighting a war or saving the camp. Days with Percy.

At 19 years of age, we were two of the oldest campers there. Percy would be turning 20 at the end of camp, meaning that this probably would have been his last summer as a camper, but Chiron had asked all of the 'old timers' to stay. In fact, Chiron had pretty much begged us to, but it was an easy answer for most. We loved Camp Half-Blood.

Percy was already in the water. "Hurry up Annabeth! I'm not getting and younger out here!" he joked. His tone was light, but I could hear the worry barely masked underneath. In fact, when I reached him, I realized he was shaking.

"Percy, are you alright?" I was afraid that there was something he wasn't telling me. I couldn't think of what would scare him like that. He nodded, but was still trembling. He formed a bubble around us that sank into the water, but I hardly noticed. I was too busy trying to figure out what was the matter.

"Annabeth," he said slowly, getting down on one knee. I gasped. I knew exactly what was coming next. "Annabeth Chase… Ever since I was 12, you've been by my side. We saved the world from Kronos, fought mother nature… I gave up immortality for you. I love you Annabeth. I promise to be your Seaweed Brain forever. Wise Girl, will you marry me?" He pulled out a soft blue ring box and flipped it open. I gasped yet again. The ring was beautiful; the band was made from a metal I'd never seen before- hard, but greenish blue and an iridescent sheen. Little swirls in the colors made it look like waves crashing on the beach with every movement. The shape of the metal, like little waves, helped with that effect. The stone was a blue diamond about the size of a small pearl. On either side were two emeralds cut in the shape of conk shells. In all, it was perfect. Elegant, streamlined, and not overly flashy, but obviously expensive. It was beautiful.

"Percy, you didn't have to…" I started, but Percy grinned and cut me off.

"I didn't. This was a gift from my father. I asked him for advice on what to get you, so… this is modeled after the one my dad designed for my mother, had she not been a mortal," he looked up. "So?"

I had known my answer for a long time, but I decided to play with him. After all, he wouldn't be Percy if he weren't a Seaweed Brain.

"Well…" His face fell, and I was immediately sympathetic. "Of course I'll marry you Seaweed Brain," I said, pulling him up into a hug.

"You… Really?" he asked, a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"What did you think I would say? No?" I asked, laughing.

"Well," he answered, "I obviously hoped you would, but you're always continuing to surprise me." He pulled away and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Percy, it's beautiful," I told him sincerely.

"I'm glad you like it. It was all I could do for someone as flawless as you,"

I blushed and punched him in the arm. "What?" he asked, confused, and I realized he wasn't joking. I buried my head in his chest, trying to figure out how I had gotten someone so perfect for me.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you Wise Girl."

**Sorry for the unfiltered sappiness. So different from my last one-shot… REVIEW! IT'S ALMOST MY B-DAY!**


	5. The Name

**Sorry about not updating… So, I think I will do an Annabeth's Side, be expecting that in a few days! This is Percabeth again; I just love that pairing…**

"Morpheus?"

"No!"

"Dunkan?"

"NO! Probably your best one so far, but it means little dark one!"

"Zanebono?"

"What? **NO!**" Annabeth threw up her hands in exasperation. "What about ALECTO? Is that better?"

Percy shuddered. "No! I use one of my 3 complete veto powers against that one!"

"Percy, this isn't court."

"Yeah, well… How could you even think of that?"

"I was being sarcastic because you were being annoying."

"Ohh," Percy sighed. "I thought you were serious, and…"

"You knew that it was my decision in the end?" Annabeth smiled evilly.

"Well…" Percy wheedled. Annabeth looked up sharply. "I know, I know," Percy said, backtracking quickly. "I have no idea. Names have power, and I don't want to pick a bad one." Annabeth laid her head on Percy's chest.

"Why is this so hard?" she asked.

"Look," Percy said, "you pick a name. You're the one carrying him, and anyways, I have no idea." Annabeth and Percy had gotten married at 20, about a year ago. 5 months ago Annabeth had announced she was pregnant. Now they knew she was having a baby boy, but they had been arguing over the naming process ever since. Percy didn't want much to do with it, but when Annabeth insisted, he tried to help her pick a name. Unfortunately, Annabeth didn't like any of his names.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed, "I want you to be a part of this. It's important to me."

"I was a part of this," Percy replied. "I gave you my baby names, which you didn't like. You got my opinion. If you don't want to use it, fine. But don't complain about it."

"Percy, I'm sorry. But Zanebono? Really?"

"Hey! I knew a perfectly fine Zanebono in grade school!" Percy protested. "But you're probably right."

"I always am!" Annabeth replied.

"You wouldn't be my Wise Girl if you weren't," Percy replied. "Look, I'm tired of arguing. Let's just look through the baby names book. You said it was unoriginal, but originality is getting us nowhere fast." Annabeth nodded reluctantly and pulled out the book.

"Pepper? Really? Who would name their child Pepper?" Percy asked, laughing.

"Hey, it's not all that different than Piper," Annabeth retorted, affronted.

"Yes it is! Piper's name might also be derived from a household object, but at least it's not one you eat! Anyway, why are you defending this name? Zanebono is SO much better than Pepper!"

"My cousin was named Pepper. My favorite cousin, the only one that was nice to me, was named Pepper," Annabeth told him, embarrassed.

"Whatever," Percy said, "let's just move on." They scanned down through the list of names.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, there's your name," Annabeth said, pointing.

"Yes, there it is. Hey, I didn't know my name meant the destroyer!" He said. "Cool!"

"It makes sense!" Annabeth exclaimed. The couple was quiet for a moment. "Perseus Jackson the second. I think I could live with that," Annabeth said quietly, looking up at Percy for approval.

"Perseus Jackson the second," Percy repeated, trying the name out. "I think I could live with that too. I think I could more than live with that." Percy's smile widened and he pulled his partner into a tight hug.

"My baby boy, Percy."

**So, what do you think? Review! It was my birthday yesterday! Please? **


End file.
